deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Christianthepupbot/DBX: Leafyishere vs Lie Ren
>TFW DBX Wiki doesn't work so you need to make a blog Description Battle of the young people with emo haircuts. Well, actually there is more connection: Ren can make people disappear in the eyes of Grimm. Leafy can make comedy disappear in the eyes of Humans. I dunno I just wanted to make Leafy fight a RWBY character in a DBX for some unknown reason. They told me I would be going through unknown feelings when I hit puberty. Is wanting to make Leafyishere fight a RWBY character a stage of puberty? Pre-Here We Go Ren & Nora are walking alone in the woods, Grimm hunting. Ren: Let's split up. I'll go left, you'll go right. Nora: Got it. They both do that. Well walking, Ren see's a strange sight. It appears to be a grown ass man wearing a sweater, hat, headphones, and a weak chin. It's the Leafster himself, Leafyishere. Leafy: Ya know, I don't know how I got into this forest in the first place, but it looks fucking beautiful man. Ren: Hey! Over here! Who are you? Leafy looks at Ren. Leafy: AHAHAHAHAHA! Look at this dude. Look at that pink line in his hair! Look at his long ass hair dude! Ahahaha! Ren: Who are you talking to? Leafy: Oh just my fans. Ren: But no one is here. Leafy: You're fucking stupid dude. It's my semblance. I can talk and everything I say will be recorded and uploaded when I want it to be. And there's no cameras or mics involved. Ren: I see. Leafy: Dude, your pinkhair line is literally the cringiest thing I've ever seen. Ren: Could you please shut up. Leafy: "Oh look at me, I'm dying my hair, I'm such a good person for dying my hair." Ren pulls out his weapon, Stormflower. Leafy reacts how you would expect. Leafy: Oh my god dude, this guy has knives on guns. Knifeguns man. That would be cool, you could like stab someone with one and shoot with the other. This is cool man, it's like knifeguns. Knifeguns would be a cool weapon, you could stab and shoot, that would be awesome man. Like, knifeguns. That's cool. Knifeguns are really cool man. You can shoot someone then stab them. Just jam a knife in their throat and shoot them in the face. Yeah, knifeguns are cool. Leafy pulls out his red CS:GO knife. Ren: I'll make you shut up. Leafy: Me first. HERE WE GO!!! Leafy runs at Ren with the knife. Ren blocks with Stormflower. Ren shoots at Leafy, but Leafy dodges. Ren then throws his weapons at the cyber bully, but Leafy ducks. They come back into Ren's hands. Leafy: Alright motherfuckers, are you ready for some action. Leafy's knife turns into a red sniper rifle because everyone knows that in the RWBY-verse, everything needs to be a gun. He points it at Ren and shoots. Ren gets out of the way. Leafy shoots five times but Ren dodges all of them. Leafy: DODGE THIS! Leafy shoots a bullet that is faster than most bullets. It hits Ren in the shoulder. The bullet has been soaked in Clorox, so Ren is poisoned. Ren: Agh! Leafy: Goodbye you edgy teen. Just then, something comes out from the trees. ???: DON'T MESS WITH MY PANCAKE MAKER! Leafy: What? Nora jumps out from the trees and smashes the ground. She turns her hammer into a grenade launcher and fires. The explosions don't hit Leafy but they do send him flying back. Leafy gets up and tries shooting Nora. Nora dodges by jumping in the air. She lands right in front of Leafy. She raises her hammer. Nora: YOU'RE GONNA MISS WALKING! Nora hits Leafy with all her power. Leafy is sent flying. Ren gets up and is fine via aura. Ren: That man was really annoying. SOMEWHERE ELSE Calvin has been impaled by a tree. He's still alive, however. Leafy: That person has messed with the wrong lizard. UNDERTALE TRANSFERMATION SOUND The screen fades to white before cutting back to Lie Ren and Nora in the middle of the forest. Nora is sitting on a bench with her hand on an oven, providing electricity so Ren can make pancakes. Ren: So, do you want chocolate chips on them? Nora: Sure. Ren: Thanks for saving me by the way. Nora: Well, what was I supposed to do? Ren: Let's just wait for Ruby and Jaune. Then we'll eat. 3 seconds of silence happens until... BANG! Nora is shot in the left shoulder. Ren: NORA! Ren checks her pulse. She's still alive but knocked out cold. Ren gets up and hears footsteps. He aims his weapons at where they're coming from. ???: "CRAZIEST DUDE AND HIS GIRLFRIEND TRY TO ATTACK ME" That will get a lot of clicks. A man comes out of the forest and faces Ren. He wears a dinosaur onesie, a hat, and has scaly skin and reptile like eyes. Its voice sounded like Calvin's, only deeper and with an echo. It's Leafyishere's final form, REPTILIAN LEAFY! Ren: So, you're a Faunus. Leafy: Buddy boy, I’m not a Faunus. I'm a motherfucking reptilian! Leafyster draws his sniper, which is twice as powerful now and shoots Ren in both shoulders. Ren crawls into the bushes to recover. Leafy taps his headphones and down comes four Mini-Attack Helicopters. Leafy: Come out, come out. Ren: I need a plan. Ren them comes across some random dust sitting on the ground. Ren: A-ha! Leafy and his heles are aiming at the direction Ren disappeared into. A voice comes from behind Leafy. Ren: You should consider using dust instead of bullets. Ren shoots lightning dust at one of the heles, causing it to short circuit. Ren shoots fire dust at another, causing it to explode. The dust from the explosion get’s in Leafy’s eyes and he is blinded. Leafy: OH MY GOD DUDE! WHAT THE FUCK? Ren throws Stormflower at the attack helicopters, causing them to die. Ren jumps out and takes back his weapons. Leafy recovers. Leafy: You little son of a bit- '' Ren shoots Leafy with ice dust. He is now frozen solid. Ren shoots the no chinned reptilian three times in the chest. Leafy is unfrozen. He survives but is now make in normal form. ''Leafy: Shit dude, you’re though. '' Ren pulls out his father’s dagger. ''Leafy: Oh, and then you pull out your dumb fucking knife. Ren: THIS. IS A DAGGER. MY DEAD FATHER GAVE TO ME! Lie dashes at Leafy holding the dagger. Leafy’s sniper transforms back into a red knife and the two knives hit each other. The two have a knife fight. That is until Ren uses his semblance and turns gray. Seeing as Leafster has the intelligence of a Grimm, Ren is completely invisible to him. Leafy: WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO!?! Ren goes behind the confused cyberbully and stabs him in the back. Leafy looks at the knife in his chest. Leafy: This is literally the most painful thing ever. Ren rips the dagger out of Leafy’s chest and into the back of his head. Ren looks at the dead Calvin. Yang pops out of nowhere and runs up to the dead Leafster. Yang: Guess you could say leafy ISN’T here. He should have just made like a LEAF and left. AHHAHAHA- wait, how do I know who he is? DBX I'm really sorry for making this. If you have lost braincells I'll pay for the surgery. Category:Blog posts